


Back Here

by Tsuchan



Series: Time in a Bottle [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Iwaizumi being a pensive teenager, Light Angst, Mattsun and Makki are good bros, shiratorizawa!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi just wants Oikawa back, but he wont admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Here

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote Iwaizumi's side! I was so worried that this wouldn't turn out as long as the Oikawa version but I'm pretty sure they are around the same amount of words. Thank you all for the encouragement.

_And I wonder_  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_'Cause I'm thinking of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

 

* * *

 

He and Oikawa fall out of contact fairly quickly. It makes sense they are both busy people and more is expected out of them in high school. But for all his joking of getting rid of the Oikawa, Iwaizumi didn't think that Oikawa actually leaving would leave such a gaping hole in his life.

Iwaizumi had to support Oikawa's choice of going to Shiratorizawa because they had the better volleyball program and with all his talent it would be the best way for Oikawa to make volleyball his career after school. _Which he wanted so bad Iwa-chan!_ The only real down side was Ushijima and lord knows they both hate his guts. But Iwaizumi knows that Ushijima is only looking out for what's best for his abilities. A setter like Oikawa is natural choice.

So Iwaizumi can't be bitter about any of it. What he will be bitter about is that every time something important happens, whether it is happy or sad or just down right crazy he cannot look to his right and find Oikawa to share the experience with.

In a effort to leave all things Oikawa in his past, he tries out for different sport teams. But in the end his love for volleyball ends up winning out. Even though the captain of the basketball team had begged on his knees for Iwaizumi to join.

The hole lessens as he becomes friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa and good friends too. They're in his grade and love volleyball almost as much as he does so he's glad to have them.

 

Sometime in the beginning of third year Hanamaki throws a volleyball magazine at him saying, "Look who got a interview in volleyball monthly."

When Iwaizumi pries the magazine from his face and takes a good look at who Hanamaki is talking about. Oikawa has a full page spread with an interview. The photo of him up in the air to make the perfect set.

On the opposite page is Ushijima in a spike pose with his lack lustre interview. In the middle is a picture of the two of them together. He lets out a snort of laughter seeing how uncomfortable Oikawa is with Ushijima even after the two years have passed.

Hanamaki searches his face for any emotions. He's curious about Iwaizumi's relationship with Oikawa. So is Matsukawa in his own way, considering how tight lipped their Iwazumi is about the guy. Both of them want to know just what kind of player that Iwaizumi compares every setter too. And why he's so wistful when ever he does actually speak of him.

"Lucky for him." Iwaizumi responds. He reasons that he should keep all these emotions and feeling about Oikawa close his heart and cherishes them for what they are, as a special time in his life and nothing will bring them back. So placing the magazine to the side he says, "C'mon we a have practice to start."

 

Karasuno is a match in strength so it is only natural that they meet up in the semifinals for the spring high tournament. Iwaizumi is ready to fight for the chance to play against Shiratorizawa in the finals.

The first set doesn't go the way they planned it so they bring in there trump card of Kyotani in hopes to get the other team in disarray and it works, until they send number 12 in and his jump floaters.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath after number 12 scored his fourth point in an effort to think of a way to help out team moral. In the silence of the time out he hears it.

"GO IWA-CHAN I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Iwaizumi looks up to find Oikawa hands around his mouth to make his voice echo. He is fresh from a match and they make brief eye contact before Ushijima forces Oikawa to sit down. Iwaizumi is a jumble of emotions and he is determined to figure out what he is feeling once he wins this match. So he turns to his teammates in a effort to boost moral and say lets win this.

But Matsukawa say it first, "I guess we have to win this for the captain's sake you know?"

"So these star crossed lovers can see each other again." Hanamaki adds.

Iwaizumi punches them both in the ribs and walks back on to the court with confidence.

 

They win the set, but they end up losing the game. And Iwaizumi is alright with that, even though there are tears flowing from his eyes. This was an amazing game to be apart of and he treasures the fact that Oikawa after years of silence, cared enough to come and watch one of his games.

Sensei complements them on the game that they played. Yahaba and Kyotani take the loss particularly hard. Iwaizumi assures them that, next year they'll be even stronger.

When he looks up Oikawa is standing there staring at him from a distance. And Iwaizumi is not exactly sure at what to say.

"Oikawa." he says softly.

And that is all that is needed for Oikawa to run up to him and embrace him exactly how he had every time he was happy or sad or frightened as a child.

This particular time Oikawa feels lonely and he's taller now too. Much to Iwaizumi's annoyance. So Iwaizumi rests his head on Oikawa's shoulder in a effort to get closer, which causes Oikawa to cry like the baby he is.

Iwaizumi can't help to find this whole situation funny. He breaks the hug and runs a hand through Oikawa's annoyingly perfect hair.

"You're such a ugly crier." He muses.

Then the moment is ruined by Ushijima, "Oikawa enough fraternizing with the filth. We're leaving."

As much as Iwaizumi wants to beat the ever living pulp out of Ushijima for saying that. Iwaizumi sighs, because he is the bigger person and he will not cause a problem for Oikawa if he doesn't have to.

So he gives Oikawa a smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Do as your captain says trashykawa."

And Oikawa leaves him quietly.

 

The bus ride back to is silent. Some are sleeping, others silently berating themselves for simple mistakes during plays. Iwaizumi just rests his head on the window and is content to watch the scenery go by.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki seem to have other ideas.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Hanamaki says sliding into the seat beside Iwaizumi.

"I don't know, maybe... probably..." Iwaizumi responds because, really he doesn't know. If he goes and Oikawa does want him around again that'd be great! But what if he doesn't, what if the hug was just a lapse in judgement or just some pity thing because Iwaizumi lost to Kageyama of all people.

"What do you mean _I don't know_?" Matsukawa says leaning over the seat back in front of Iwaizumi. "The guy practically confessed his love to you in that hug."

Iwaizumi sighs and Hanamaki hits him in the shoulder, "We'll go with you."

Iwaizumi nods partly because he really has nothing else to do now since volleyball is now over and partly to return the favour and be one of the people in the crowd cheering Oikawa on.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa leave him alone after that.

 

The ride to the game the next day is unnaturally silent, considering his companions. And Iwaizumi is grateful for that; considering the bundle of nerves he is about this game. Last night he decided, while he couldn't sleep, that he needs to talk to Oikawa after the match.

They find decent seats. Oikawa finds them in the crowd too. Hanamaki and Matsukawa gladly soak up his attention waving enthusiastically. Iwaizumi lifts a hand in acknowledgement.

The game is good and Iwaizumi is proud that Oikawa is playing pretty level headed even though he's playing against Kageyama.

The thing that Iwaizumi doesn't expect is Oikawa falling during a play. He goes up beautifully like always to hit his serve. But even from the stands you could tell the landing was far from spectacular. Oikawa's body does this sort of wobble before falling face first into the floor.

There is a large gasp that hushes the room and its not that his serve was a service ace it was that Oikawa has yet to get up. The coaches and refs and sensei surround him. One is on his cell phone already and the paramedics arrive shortly after.

After some stretches and warm ups the game begins again. And Iwaizumi stays and watches the rest of the game for Oikawa.

 

After the match Iwaizumi corners Ushijima a couple steps away from his team.

"Well is if it isn't Seijoh's ace." Ushijima states. A good portion of the team looks in their direction curiously. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Iwaizumi yells at Ushijima, "How dare you let it get this bad!"

"Let what get so bad?" Ushijima responds and Iwaizumi is unsure how someone could be so ignorant.

"His god damn knee you idiot!" Iwaizumi growls out, Ushijima finally clues in.

"I wasn't aware-"

"ITS BEEN SHIT SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL!" he yells into Ushijima's face, grabbing onto his shirt collar, "he's got stretches and a brace to take care of it. A captain should know these things!"

Ushijima pulls his hand away and stands up straighter, "Your right I should have noticed."

Iwaizumi visibly deflates. Most of the Shiratorizawa team can't even believe that Ushijima admitted that he was wrong about something.

"It doesn't mean that he shouldn't have told me. It is partially his fault too." Ushijima adds.

At the statement Iwaizumi anger flairs up again, "Let me tell you something about Oikawa Tooru. He doesn't tell you anything unless he trusts you."

There is a mixture of emotions on Ushijima's face before shame takes over.

 

Iwaizumi spends a hour trying to find the perfect bouquet of flowers. It is something that both Hanamaki and Matsukawa insist that he needs before visiting Oikawa in the hospital. It's a definite must after he quote "defeated the evil Ushijima dragon".

He feels awkward standing there in front of Oikawa's hospital room with flowers in his hands. Hanamaki and Matsukawa push him forward into the room and all Iwaizumi can do is stand there gaping, try to find something to say.

"He misses you." Matsukawa says. Much to Iwaizumi's obvious displeasure.

"No setter can compare to you." Hanamaki adds.

"Get lost." Iwaizumi snarls, red highlight his cheeks.

And they do, loudly giggling their way down the hall.

Iwaizumi sits in a chair near Oikawa's bed placing the flowers in his lap.

"Your friends are amusing Iwa-chan." Oikawa says sweetly eyeing the flowers in the bouquet.

"They're a pain in my ass is what they are!" Iwaizumi grumbles out glaring at his fingers, "I'm sure you have some like them."

Oikawa tilts back and thinks about it. Iwaizumi examines his face in the mean time. Oikawa was always fairly popular, there has got to be someone that he cares about at Shiratorizawa.

"Actually I don't." Oikawa says after a beat, "You're the only friend I got Iwa-chan. And I've been a pretty shitty friend for the past three years."

Iwaizumi is shocked and the disbelief must show on his face because Oikawa starts crying.

"Hey, hey," Iwaizumi says climbing on the bed with him, because the best way to comfort him is being in Oikawa's space. Proving to him that you want to be there. He takes it a step further by placing his forehead to Oikawa's and begins wiping away his tears, "It's a two way street shittykawa. But I'm still in for this if you are."

Oikawa nods as Iwaizumi sits back, smiles and hands him a tissue.

"So tell me," Iwaizumi says taking Oikawa's hand in his keeping there connection in hopes to make Oikawa feel safe again. He begins to rub his thumb gently across the top of Oikawa's hand, "What have you been up to for the past three years."

**Author's Note:**

> There is still one more fic in this series, I think. Of them just be complete lovable dorks. I'll see what I can get done. Comments and kuudos are loved.
> 
> FYI: Ushijima is ashamed because Oikawa never really opened up to him, and he had thought they were at least good friends since they played great volleyball together.


End file.
